The Death of Manny On the Number nine itself
by kitmit13
Summary: Manny finds out that they have not died Dom and Hector and stop him from coming to the ninth underworld and shoot him but what this....
1. Default Chapter

Manny and Meche loved each other they couldn't deny it. The train was 2 mins away from the land of eternal rest. Manny sighed he was sorry for Salvador. He was a good man and sprouted him self. He didn't like his few last years he could see Glottis anymore Lola, Sal, Dom, Don had all died. He still felt sorry for Dom. He may have been an Evil guy but more annoying and a buddy as well. Like brothers. Such a shame. He looked through the blackened window. He looked sad. Suddenly the train halted. That's strange 1 more min was needed were they early. All of a sudden a rather dented Dom walked up to him and sat down on the chair next to Manny and Hector also came down but no hat.

"Ummm hi guys???" Whimpered Manny "still not mad about that crushing and sprouting???" Hector went in his pocket and drew a gun.

"You thought had rid of me didn't you Calivira?? Well I saw you and left before the gas reached me and Dom here couldn't die because of being crushed silly Manny!" said Hector. Dom didn't want Manny to be hurt but stayed in silence. "Say bye bye" and shot him and Meche.

"Same gun as last time I see…" Manny managed to say. And hour later and they were completely sprouted.

"Hola Manuel!" cried a familiar voice.

To be continued

Hi there shows that there is another world after death please review more coming soon


	2. Manny opens back his club

Thank you to my first reviewer!!! I do wish no2 would come out!!

Manny looked up he was next to Meche in his work outfit he left on the double N train and Meche in hers. He felt dizzy and saw the face of Salvador.

"Sal??? What's going on??" Said Manny

"You were shot my friend shame it seems you didn't complete your mission welcome to t he 7th underworld!!! You can take the no8 train back to the 8th under world and finish the job though. Nice to see you found your lost soul though" said Salvador "today is the day of the dead!"

Manny got up when Don came in. "MANNY! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" He shouted

Manny got up and left "Meche stay there!" he said.

He entered the room "Manny how could you take Meche and get me sprouted! Your lucky there seems to be a place for the dead dead!!" Don shouted. Manny started to have second thoughts on this missing Don thing.

Later…

"Agent Calivira I need you to do this mission go take these tickets and return to the 8th under world somehow we need to stop Hector and Domino unfortunately they can't be killed because of this place take this new gun, it is a sprout gun but it will take 1 week for it to sprout them. We have Bowsely to help us make a gun that will take them to o.ooo1th underworld or something or get rid of them for good!" said Salvador he saluted them " go to Rubcava and you will get your gun there Viva la Revolución!!"

"umm yeah" said Manny a little unsure.

Even more later…

"Ok were back let go back to Rubacava and get this gun," said Meche. "umm Manny??" Manny was looking at his old club. Its light weren't on or pretty anymore and where it had Calivira in big flashing light were strips of police lines crossing it out. Manny ran off. "Manny were are you going?"

Manny walked up the stairs to his café. He went inside finding difficulty with the restraints. He got in and saw he café. He turned on the lights it was just how he had left it. Raided. He went upstairs and switched a light switch. And stepped outside. He grabbed the police line and ripped off. Now the big words shone. He sat back. Meche walked up to him.

"errm Manny you do realise that you had it raided and if you get caught who knows what that police guys will do." Said Meche

"Bogen?" said Manny "he thinks I am out of business"

"Not when he sees the big flashing lights that actually say your name going oh look I am here come get ME!… " trailed off Meche there was a knock. Manny looked behind. There was Lupe.

"I saw the lights good see you back and I made this cool new system for the coats and…" said Lupe

"umm Lupe we were raided" said Manny

"Well that's your fault. Oh great its goanna happen again!"

"What?" said Manny looking behind him and seeing flashing police cars pile up next to the door.


End file.
